


Snacks and Naps

by KertBert, Mayonayys



Series: TSLL [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheesy, Crushes, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KertBert/pseuds/KertBert, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonayys/pseuds/Mayonayys
Summary: In which Olivia blushes too much, Kisame admits his interest in snacks, and Kamryn becomes a bully.





	Snacks and Naps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KenzieP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieP/gifts).

> A little spin-off oneshot gift for KenzieP for being such a sweet supporter <3

A lot of time had passed since Olivia and Kamryn had arrived in this extremely strange world… It was a lot to get used to, but in the past few months, they had somewhat adapted. They didn’t understand a lot of what went on around them, but Konan was very kind and patient with them. They were told they had to start training, soon after they had been told they would have to do the Akatsuki a favor. It depended on who was available, but Kisame and Itachi were usually the pair that trained them. 

The two had over heard it being talked about, but Itachi apparently needed to be spending more time at their base, something about his health. Or maybe someone was looking for him. Olivia wasn’t sure, she wouldn’t dare ask.

Their days consisted of reading a plethora of books, training, and then recuperating from training. Kamryn was already rather fit, so she didn’t take too long to get used to their new lifestyle. Olivia on the other hand… She had always been the soft-centered, never exercise type. Sure, she could walk up a few flights of stairs and only be a little winded, but this was nothing like walking up some stairs.

At the moment, Olivia was taking a break from her morning routine.

She glanced over at the tall man next to her. Even sitting down he towered over her, one of the reasons she had been so scared of him at the start. Kisame was also very shark-like in appearance; blue tinted skin, small predatory eyes, and the gills too. When she and Kamryn first woke up in this strange place, he terrified her. Having never seen anything or anyone like him before, also the fact that he helped kidnap her and her friend. Since being here, though, she has met many other strange people. Stranger, even.

After their time with the odd group, Olivia could honestly say she preferred Kisame’s company over any of the others, excluding Konan. Getting over his looks was fairly easy actually, in fact some of his features she would now consider rather attractive, but besides that he was a big sweetheart. At least to her. She’d seen on a few occasions how he could be rather short tempered with other members, Kamryn had even struck a nerve with him a few times.

She finally looked away after realizing she was staring, she glanced around the field they were in. Kamryn and Itachi were training a little ways off, Itachi looking thoroughly unimpressed by everything. They trained pretty much every day and Olivia was honestly exhausted. 

She was hungry too, she realized, as a slight pain went through her stomach. She clutched at her abdomen a little, and then a low grumble emitted from her empty stomach.

Olivia felt a blush heating her face and just knew she probably looked ridiculously red. Hearing Kisame’s deep chuckle only proved to heat her face more.

“Hungry?”

She didn’t even have to look at him to see that he was grinning at her, which made her huff.

“Nope.” She popped the ‘p’ in the word. She didn’t dare look up at him, she didn’t want to see the teasing grin that he always seemed to wear around her. It did things to her heart that she would never willingly admit.

She flinched when a granola bar was shoved in her face, causing him to laugh at her again. Making a face, she mumbled her thanks. Kisame was always doing this, sneaking her snacks. According to Itatchi she was on a strict diet, along with Kamryn. Apparently it was obvious how miserable she was on the diet, because Kisame had started bringing her snacks now and then. 

With training everyday and him sneaking her snacks, they were really getting to know one another. 

“How do you always have snacks handy?” 

His grin widened as he looked down at her, “I keep stashes cause you are always hungry.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, “Mean!” 

She opened the wrapper of the granola bar and continued to grumble out, “True, but mean.”

Kisame shrugged at her, “You’re working out a lot more, it’s natural that you eat more, too.”

Taking a bite, Olivia peered up at him thoughtfully, “Won’t you get in trouble if Itachi finds out?”

Shrugging again he winked at her, “Nah, plus, can’t have you wasting away on me now can I?” Olivia scoffed and rolled her eyes, “I don’t think that is something you have to worry about, I could stand to tone up some.”

Looking back over at Kamryn and Itachi, she took another bite.

She felt Kisame get up beside her and turned to look up at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

He smirked down at her, “Not sure I agree, I think you’re looking like quite the snack yourself.” He winked at her again, causing her jaw to comically drop, and he proceeded to walk off towards the others.

Raising his hand up without looking back at her, he waved, “Training is over for today!”

* * *

By the time dinner rolled around, Olivia’s brain was still scrambled by Kisame’s sudden comment. Kamryn seemed to notice Olivia’s changed attitude, she questioned it, but Olivia didn’t give much of a straight answer. Kamryn didn’t press much further, she could tell Olivia was mulling something over, she’d tell her eventually.

Olivia did not think that what he said could be anything more than a joke. She couldn’t recall anyone ever flirting with her like that, didn’t know why that would start now of all times. He hadn’t ever really shown much interest before, she thought. She figured he just saw her as some easy to make fun of, pity case, when it came down to it. 

She felt was probably overthinking it, she tended to do that, but she couldn’t help it. Olivia didn’t even know how  _ she _ felt about Kisame. She would certainly be lying if she said she didn’t find him attractive now, as odd as past Olivia might find that. As far as personality went, he certainly had the easiest to like in the odd group of Akatsuki.

“Olivia?”

She looked up quickly, feeling her cheeks turn red, she hoped she hadn’t thought any of that aloud. Kamryn was standing by the door, looking back at her with a questioning look, “You coming to dinner?”

Olivia let out a sigh of relief, obviously she hadn’t, Kamryn wouldn’t be able to  _ not _ say anything about it.

“Yup!” She hurriedly jumped off of her bed and fell in step behind her blonde friend. The two had a short back and forth about training, and Olivia threw in a joke about Kamryn’s failed flirting attempts with Kakuzu. Kamryn just rolled her eyes at her young, oblivious friend. 

The short talk had eased Olivia’s nerves a bit by the time they made it to the dining room, but she tensed up again as soon as her eyes landed on the dining table. It seemed there was a full house today, a lull in missions, probably. Two chairs remained open and unclaimed, one that Kamryn made a bee-line for, beside Kakuzu, of course. The other was between Hidan and Kisame.

Chewing her lip nervously she slid into her chair between the pair. Hidan was busy teasing Tobi and Kisame was holding a conversation with Itachi across the table. She stared ahead, hands in her lap, not wanting to draw attention to herself. After settling down, she glanced back over to Kisame, who happened to be looking at her with a lopsided grin, making her face heat up as she quickly looked away.

Deidara finally came out with the food, since it was his night to cook, the sight of it made Olivia’s stomach grumble. She really liked Deidara’s curries and she missed them, she pouted to herself. Both Kamryn and Olivia’s plates held different food from the others, specially prepared by Itachi. The man didn’t know how to season anything, it was depressing. 

She looked down at her meal of baked fish, salad, and blanched broccoli. She let out a sad sigh, her frown deepening, she didn’t care who saw, really. Normally, this meal would be nice, but they had fish and salad for the last four nights, they didn’t even get an egg or some fruit tonight! She glanced over to Kamryn, her eyes narrowing as she saw her plate. Three plump strawberries sat on the edge of her plate. Her head whipped to the side, shooting a glare at Itachi, who frowned and gave a subtle grare back. He was  _ torturing _ her! She was so mad, she missed Kisame’s concerned glance between the pair.

Throughout the meal Olivia wore a small frown, she barely even wanted to eat anymore, even with her stomach begging her to do so. She would have to stop herself from longingly staring at the curry Deidara had made, but she couldn’t do anything about the lovely aroma that filled the dining room.

Once everyone was done and everything was cleaned up, she headed back to the room with Kamryn. She was still hungry and didn’t talk much to anyone, she felt drained, tired, and just completely depressed. The only thing she could think to do, other than cry, was to take a nice hot bath. She grabbed some clothes and went into their rooms’ adjoined bathroom, setting up her bath to be the most relaxing thing she’s experienced all day. Even ‘borrowing’ some bath soaks that Kamryn had bought on their last trip to the market.

She soaked for a long time after washing up, trying to relax and clear her thoughts. She was red and pruney by the time she got out and dressed. She felt much better, though, even with her stomach protesting her tiny diner.

She walked back into their room, the towel she used to dry her hair obscuring the view of the room as she made her way over to her bed. “Kam, are you done with the fourth book yet? I finished the third one like three days ago and the cliffhanger is killing me.”

A familiar deep chuckle had her dropping her towel from her hair as she looked up quickly to see Kisame sitting on Kamryn’s bed, “She said you were hogging the bathroom and went to use another.”

“Oh…” She paused, picking up her towel. “Well, did you need something?” She started chewing on her lip again and plopped down on her bed. She crossed her legs, trying to be as casual as she could be.

He grinned and pointed at Kamryn’s bedside table, a small bowl with a serving of curry sat there. “Brought you a snack.”

Her eyes lit up when she noticed the treat she had been gifted, but quickly remembered the  _ last _ time he had given her a snack... “Uh, thanks Kisame.” She hoped her face was still red from her bath and he didn’t notice how it burned bright, once again.

“I went a little light on the rice,” He shrugged, “Don’t want Itachi too upset.” 

When she glanced back at his face, she noticed his slightly concerned expression. “I noticed you didn’t eat much, you didn’t seem like you were in a very good mood. You doin’ alright, Liv?”

“What? Yeah, of course.” She cleared her throat, looking away, her lips pursed. “Totally fine, thanks.” She hadn’t looked back at him.

“You don’t seem fine, Olivia…” His voice held concern now too, and he used her full name. He never did that. Her eyes moved to look at him, seeing his now frowning face, she faced him completely.

She blinked, she could feel her heartbeat pick up. Was he upset with her? “Well…” She started, but didn’t know what to say. She unconsciously went back to biting her lip.

He sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck, “The thing that I said earlier, during training. Did it freak you out?”

She looked away again. “No… You didn’t freak me out.” She shook her head, “I mean, I’m… confused?” She couldn’t find the right words. “I guess? Like. Were you flirting? Was that a joke? I’ve never been called a snack before... What does that mean? Are you in to me or… I’m… I’m just going to shut up now.” She took a shaky breath, having looked back at him at some point during  _ whatever that was. _

Her face was held low, but her eyes on him, needing to know his reaction to her annoying, confusing, half-witted ramble. If he had been interested she was sure he wasn’t now. 

She was surprised he wasn’t laughing at her stupidity, she probably would be she we’re on the receiving end.

He was just staring at her, it made her even more nervous, she glanced away again. He wasn’t laughing, he wasn’t smiling, he wasn’t giving her any indication as to what he was thinking.

He got up, suddenly, the noise made her turn her attention back to her. He took the few steps in between the two beds rather quickly, and suddenly they were face to face. He bent his towering form over, his eyes on hers.

She was cliche, and she hated it, her eyes flicked down to his lips. He was either going to laugh in her face or kiss her. One was much more preferable. She closed her eyes tightly at that thought, her heart was beating wildly before, but now, she could have sworn it stopped altogether.

“If you want to put it like that, yeah, I guess I’m into you.” Her eyes popped back open, now she was sure her heart had stopped beating. Her lips parted, she wanted to blurt out a million questions, but no words came from her mouth. He was smiling at her, not his teasing grin. She felt like she was going into shock.

She nearly gasped when his hand moved to her face, his thumb gently caressing her cheek. “You should eat, can’t have you passing out during training.” He pulled away and straightened to his full height.Without another word, he left. 

Kamryn finally returned about twenty minutes after Kisame had left Olvia to sit in shock. She wasn’t one to let food go to waste though and had very happily eaten her curry before it had gotten cold.

“You look better.” Kamryn stated, a knowing smirk on her face as she plopped down on her bed.

“Yeah, I had a nice bath.” Olivia grinned, she felt like a giddy schoolgirl.

Kamryn reached to her nightstand, plucking a book from it. “Here, I couldn’t get into this one.” She passed Olivia the book she had been wanting to read earlier, and she eagerly took it.

* * *

A week had passed since Kisame had confessed his interest in her. Despite her best efforts, she had made the first few days completely awkward. Kisame didn’t seem to mind, he would just smile at her and wait for her to gather her wits before continuing with training. He kept flirting and she kept sputtering nonsense back at him. She hated herself for being such a doofus, but his smiles and attitude never failed to make her heart flutter.

After the third day or so, she finally stopped going completely brain dead every time he said something flirtatious. She even managed a flirty comeback once! The shocked look on Kisame’s face had Olivia grinning the rest of that day.

A few other members seemed to notice the new dynamic between the pair, but no one mentioned it at first. Once Kamryn seen that Olivia had grown a little more comfortable with it, she would lightheartedly tease the two. Some of the things she said, though, had them both blushing.

About two week after, everyone was gathered for dinner. Olivia was pouting and picking at her salad, eyeing everyone else’s fancy sushi. All the others present in the dining room were in their own conversations, so no one paid attention when Kisame chuckled at her and asked, “You want a piece?” 

Olivia turned her pout to him, giving her best puppy eyes, and a few short nods. He grinned, “Okay, let’s meet in the living room tonight? We can watch a movie, I’ll bring sushi?”

Olivia stared at him for a moment, feeling her face flush. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching or listening in. To her dismay, Kamryn happened to be fully focused on her, wearing a huge, obvious grin on her face. She felt her blush darken even more as she looked back at Kisame, giving a slight nod and managing a soft, “Ok…”

His smile grew into a toothy grin, “Alright, how about ten?”

* * *

“OH MY GOD LIVVY WHAT WAS THAT?!”

Olivia flinched and covered her ears as her friend practically screeched at her in her excitement.

As soon as the two women were back in the privacy of their room, Kamryn started throwing questions at Olivia.

“Uhhh…”

“You have a  _ date!” _

Olivia turned red, not looking at her friend, instead quickly going to her dresser to grab some clothes. “Do not! It’s just… two friends, who happen to like each other as more than friends, watching a movie and eating some sushi!”

She glanced over at Kamryn to see her staring at her with a bland expression, clearly not impressed with her attempts of reasoning.

Olivia clutched her newly acquired clothes to her chest anxiously, turning to face the blonde, “If I admit it’s a date,  _ which it isn’t _ , I will flip the heck out, Kam.”

Kamryn smiled at her and shrugged, “Sorry, not a date then. Just two friends hanging out. You going to take a bath?”

Nodding, Olivia turned and grabbed her towel from a hook beside her dresser. “Yeah, just a quick one.”

“Enjoy your bath then, Livvy.~” Kamryn said in a sing song voice as she sat on her bed with a book.

Olivia scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out at the woman before turning and practically stomping to their bathroom with a huff, cutting off the sound of her friend laughing as she shut the door.

* * *

Olivia walked into the livingroom at exactly 10pm, grumbling to herself after being teased by her best friend for the past few hours. 

A deep chuckle had her blushing and looking up, “Is that grumbling for me or…?” 

Kisame was grinning at her from his seat on the sofa, a plate of sushi on his lap.

She shook her head as she moved to sit beside him, grabbing up a piece of sushi and popping it in her mouth.

“So. What are we watching?” She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, not wanting to face him fully and let him see how red her face was.

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, looking away from her. “So I guess I overestimated our movie collection a bit… all I could find were action movies and some weird looking kids shows. I think those are Tobi’s.”

“Oh, that's okay. What are our options?”

Kisame leaned over the side of the couch and scooped up a small pile of movies that she hadn’t seen. “Let’s see...Ninja Army, Zillagod, Slow and Tepid, Bames Jond, Infiltration…”

Olivia snorted and started laughing, “Wait what was that? Bames Jond? What the hell is that?”

Kisame shrugged at her, “It’s about some fancy forgein spy.”

Olivia scrunched her nose as she thought out loud, “That sounds really familiar… let’s watch that one I guess.”

About thirty minutes into the movie, Olivia felt her eyelids grow heavy. She was having a hard time staying awake when she felt like she had already seen this movie and didn’t like it the first time. 

After another 15 minutes she couldn’t stay awake anymore and promptly fell asleep.

Kisame felt something lean against him and looked over to see that Olivia was asleep and had managed to snuggle up against his side in her sleep. He smiled down at her and maneuvered his arm from between them and wrapped it around her shoulders, letting her snuggle in closer to him. 

“Couldn’t even last a whole movie, huh?” He chuckled softly to himself and brushed her bangs from her face with his free hand.

He noticed she was starting to drool just a bit and laughed, quickly covering his mouth so he wouldn’t wake her up.

He grinned down at her, still chuckling, “Well, that’s fucking cute.”

* * *

Olivia yawned and nuzzled her pillow, wondering when she fell asleep. She didn’t remember going to bed, and her pillow smelled different. Her face scrunched in confusion as the grogginess started to go away. A solid weight was draped across her back and she could hear a soft rasping snore coming from just above her head. Her eyes popped open as she slowly looked up. 

Kisame was fast asleep on the couch, half laid out with her draped across him and him holding her close.

Olivia’s face flamed, feeling embarrassed for falling asleep but not wanting to move and wake him up. She watched him for a moment before lifting her head to look for a clock, wondering just how late it was.

Not able to find the clock she looked at the only source of light in the room, the TV was still on and the movies main menu was up. The action music played softly in the background and Olivia rolled her eyes, the movie sucked. Obviously, since she had fallen asleep. Looking back at Kisame a small smile spread across her face, thinking that it hadn’t all been bad.

Feeling weird for being awake and still snuggled up to the sleeping man, she reached up and lightly poked his cheek, whispering, “Kisame?”

He grumbled but stayed asleep.

A bit louder, “Kisame.” She poked his cheek again.

She squeaked when he moved and grabbed her hand, blushing when he nuzzled her palm as he mumbled, “Go back to sleep…”

She bit her lip to keep from laughing, grinning widely at the cute display. “Kisame wake up.”

Kisame let out a heavy sigh, not opening his eyes, “Why? I was sleeping so well.”

“We fell asleep on the couch, we should go to bed… I’m not sure what time it is.”

“Yeah, I know. Ya know you drool?”

Olivia’s jaw dropped in dismay as she quickly sat up and scrubbed at her mouth and chin with her palms. Kisame started laughing and Olivia looked at him to find him watching her, very clearly amused at her embarrassment.

She swatted at his arm with a huff, “Jerk!”

“What?! You do drool!” He was still laughing not even phased by her little fit.

Grumbling, she stood up, “I’m going to bed now…”

Kisame stretched and stood beside her, “Wait, I’ll walk you to your room.”

Olivia’s blush resurfaced as she mumbled a soft “Ok” 

* * *

The walk to Olivia and Kamryn’s shared room was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Olivia couldn’t help the small smile that she wore as they stopped at her door.

“Thanks for the sushi. Not so much the movie. Maybe the nap.”

Kisame chuckled, “Yeah, the movie wasn’t that great, I’ll have to find something better for next time.”

A little surprised, Olivia looked up at him, “Next time?”

His eyebrows shot up and he frowned, “Oh… did you not want to?”

Flushing and waving her hands in front of her quickly, she sputtered, “No! No, no, I want to, I’m just surprised  _ you  _ want to after I fell asleep and... _ drooled on you. _ ”

A smirk replace his frown as he stepped closer to her, “Nah, that was cute. I  _ definitely  _ want to do this again.”

“Okay… I’d like that…” She smiled up at him, trying to ignore how red her face must be. “I’ll… see you for training?”

He smiled and leaned down, a hand lifting to brush the hair from her face. “Yeah. See you at training.” With that he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before straightening and backing down the hall, giving a small wave.

Olivia waved back, her eyes wide in surprise.

When he disappeared around the corner, her hand went up to her cheek.

In a daze, Olivia didn’t hear the door behind her open up, and jumped in surprise at the sound of Kamryn’s amused voice, “That was  _ definitely _ a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this piece of cheese!


End file.
